Marvel Doctor Who Infinity Wars ch 1
by ConlonKeith
Summary: I don't own either Doctor Who nor U. S. Marvel universes including there characters but simply using them for my own story idea. Many of you know of the arrogance of Thanos's arrogance due to him with the assistance of the Infinity Stones allowing him to be the most powerfulest being of the U.S. Marvel franchise Universe. And the upcoming mini two part movie series called the Infin
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either Doctor Who nor U. S. Marvel universes including there characters but simply using them for my own story idea. Many of you know of the arrogance of Thanos's arrogance due to him with the assistance of the Infinity Stones allowing him to be the most powerfulest being of the U.S. Marvel franchise Universe. And the upcoming mini two part movie series called the Infinity Wars. Well I thought what if a extremely powerful Cosmic Entity from Doctor Who got involved in the conflict in order to teach Thanos some much needed lessons in humility. I had two make a few changes to the Bad wolf's rank for I had just found out that I was slightly mistaken it appears that the Time Vortex isn't the most powerfulest force in the Omniverse that belongs to a particular machine called "the Glory." A device at the spectrum's focal point that maintained the structure of the omniverse as long as there was a living consciousness to direct it. It appears that it was designed by a race similar to the Time Lords but of a more Omniversal rank called the Time Guardians. So forgive me that I have two tweak this story according to this new info.

 **Thanos vs. the Bad Wolf** (Half from Thanos's point of view and half from the point of view of the reader.)

Thanos the Infinity Stone/Gauntlet weilding mad Titan was on his way to p ersonally handle the interferance/resistance that UNIT, SHIELD, Avengers, Torchwood, Stargate Command, and the Time Lord called The Doctor was providing his cosmic armies (Chituari, Cybermen, Daleks, Rhutan, Kree, Skrulls,Goa'uld, Wraith, Replicators, and etc.)

When to his surprise the Artificial Intelligence in his head command base's super computer system. Spoke up "Master, we have a unexpected incoming wormhole." Thanos replied shut down the in coming wormhole or otherwise deny it cosmic access to the base."

After attempting to do as ordered with its link to the Infinity Stones through the Infinity Gauntlet the Super computer responded "Master the Mysterious intruder seems to have somehow cosmically overridden the cosmic orders that I gave to the wormhole using the Infinity Stones." Thanos responded "Master I ran a bio-scan on the Intruder and whoever it is seems to be a human who through cosmic mutation of the highest order involving the X gene seems to be cosmically inseperatable with a strange cosmic power that seems to outrank even all of the Infinity Stones."

Thanos with anger demanded "who are you? And how dare you intrude on my domain. Don't you realize who you are intruding upon and angering. I could with the Infinity Stones crush you like the flea that you are." While recklessy attaking with a blast from the Infinity Stones.

The Intruder simply blocked and absorbed the energy from the Infinity Stones for extra energy. While answering Thano's questions with "I know who you are Thanos Mad Titan/ Dark Lord and I am the Bad Wolf. I have contributed in the creation of the stars, universes, and the multiverses across the cosmos/omniverse. Plus I am one of the guardians and users of "the Glory" alongside the Race called the Time Guardians. And I have made even these Infinity Stones at the beginning of the U. S. Marvel Multi/Universe. I even control life and death including evolution itself. As such I have writtedn my name in the stars and these Infinity Stones that you desire to try to use in attempting to destroy all life from the universe."

Thanos attempts to do a series of jabs on the intruder's joints while focusing on attempting to overwhelm the oppenent with the blows and all the energy from the infinity stones. However the intruder simply either repelled/blocked or even absorbed all the blows while using her mind and cosmic authority to override Thanos's command over the Infinity Stones preparing them to turn against Thanos.

Right after the attempted blows the intruder instantly caused the Infinity Stones to age, deevolve, and paralyze Thanos while putting him in a coma without him being able to do anything about it in order to reverse the after affects. Following the fight the Intruder induced the Infinity Stones to eject themselves from the Infinity Gauntlet and float straight to the intruder. So that they can be absorbed/merged into the very being/essence of the intruder. Then the intruder simply left the area through a exiting wormhole/portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanos vs the Bad Wolf ch. 2**

Thanos vs the Bad Wolf ch. 2  
Ninety hours earlier in the headquarters of UNIT, Torchwood, SHIELD, and Stargate Command. It was reported that what appears to be organized and united group of Goa'uld, Wraith, Replicators, Chituari, Cybermen, Daleks, Rhutan, Kree, and Skrull fleets were heading toward earth in order to invade at most likely strategic points. While at the same time the Doctor in his TARDIS's instruments noticed the same invasion force heading toward earth and something else to. Some other cosmic force almost as powerful as the Time Vortex is allowing them passage through areas where it shouldn't be possible. When he took a further examination at the Energy readings he realized that they most likely must be from somehow every single one of the twelve Infinity Gem/Stones were united by someone mysterious and extremely formidably powerful and enjoying her grandchildren and great grandchildren in mansion's backyard on her parallel Earth that seperates her from her Doctor merely by distance noticed within her Bad Wolf Self the Energy of the Time Vortex's Rival the Infinity Gem's interference with the Cosmos and Time itself through Dark and Sinister means and it bothered her. Tony Stark while working on some new upgrades for his Iron Man suit got alerted by his Hologram Artificial Intelligence computer program JARVIS of the emergecnce of the Invading Alien Fleets and so he immediately contacted the rest of the Avengers and even the Justice League. Directly after the emergence of the Invading Alien Fleets UNIT, Torchwood SHIELD, Stargate Command, the Avengers, and the Justice League called in a International/ Interagency Earth Defence emergency meeting where they requested the Presence of the Doctor. However the only way where there could remain a Unity in discussion was for Captain America, Tony Stark, Superman aka Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Captain Jack Harkness and Dr. Who keep the discussion a rational/peaceful discussion. For Nick Fury-Director of Shield, the Brigadier General-Director Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT, and the Leaders of the Stargate Command were relentlessy arguing over what to do and who's fault it was.  
Seventy-one Hours earlier using his TARDIS's computers the Doctor Broadcasted his usual visual warning speech to each and every mothership within the Gould, Wraith, Replicator, Chituari, Cybermen, Dalek, Rhutan, Kree, and Skrull Fleets. Which a few thankfully accepted the healthy dose of warning and immediately disobeyd "Thanos's" orders and left while the larger number stayed to remain at the planned Alien Invasion.  
Seventy Hours earlier after finally coming to a compromised solution/conclusion the Earth Defence organizations of the world went into action when the Invasion force began attacking the Capitals and key cities of each country across the world.

Thirty Hours earlier after a tough conflict with the alien invaders the Doctor, Stargate Command, SHIELD, UNIT, Avengers, and the Justice League finally attained victory. Then the Doctor yelled if the alien invaders knew what is good for themselves that they wouldn't return. And then thought about how he should go and give that same warning to the Leader Thanos himself. When all of a sudden Rose Tyler old/elderly looking but still able to remain as beautiful/gorgeous/and sexy as ever with the assistance of the Bad Wolf/Time Vortex running through her. Exclaimed I know that based on your reputation among the various alien races out there as the feared/stubborn defender of the Earth that you feel that it should be your responsibility. However this time as one of the creators of the Infinity Stones it is my responsibility to handle Thanos. Just go on take your current and future companions traveling through out the Omniversal Time and Space vortex/continuam. Plus you will be able to have a alternate Amy Pond and Rory Williams as your companions and have similar and yet slightly different adventures from the original Amy Pond and Rory Williams and I promise you that you four will be able to meet up with the original Amy Pond and Rory Williams and have three adventures with them. First of all with the original Amy Pond and Rory Williams in their late Middle Age, early elderly years, mid-elderly years, and late elderly years. And then Rose Tyler disappeared into a wormhole rather than the Time Vortex in order to head over the Thanos's base deep within the particular universe. And the Doctor offered to take Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Jackson as his next companions in adjacent to them being part of SG1. Due their exceptional knowledge and experience.


End file.
